


Adaptability Is Key

by Silverdart



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdart/pseuds/Silverdart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Megatron finally dead by Starscream's hand, mechs on both sides have to make a choice. Whatever the outcome, Thundercracker just wants what's right for his mate. Even if that means following Starscream to the Autobots. If he has any chance at mending his bond with Skywarp, he'll have to learn to adapt. AU/G-1 style Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptability Is Key

Told from the point of view of Thundercracker  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

If you were to tell me last vorn, last orn even, that I would be where I am now, doing what I am now, I would have laughed and told you to have Hook filter you through a long and greatly needed defrag. As it stands however, I find myself admitting none are more amazed than I. After all, Thundercracker, Right Wing in the Decepticon Command Trine and second in flight only to Starscream the Air Commander, an Autobot? Again, a defrag would be greatly appreciated. The thought is utterly ridiculous. Or rather, it was. Before all pit broke loose and a mech's alliance and faction counted for complete and utter nothing. I've told Starscream and Skywarp both for a millennium that Megatron's final downfall would be by his own servo, just not in the way we all expected it would. We all thought he would one day be just a little too rambunctious, or carry out a plan than in and of itself was nothing more than total chaos with a driving purpose.

Nobody expected Starscream to finally follow through with his promise.

It happened so fast many of us, myself included, only saw the final product. Skywarp it seemed was more than happy to fill us in on every detail. As if I needed told what had happened. We had just failed an energon raid... again. Even with our armada and weapon's prowess, the humans will always outnumber us millions to one. While their communications are primitive, there is only so much Soundwave and his hellions can handle at a time. Needless to say, attacking an electricity generation plant in the middle of Toronto, Ontario was doomed to fail from the beginning. The plan was aborted before it began, forcing the battlefield to become a chessboard where all pieces were pawns forced to bow to the power of the two kings, the light and the dark.

To say it was a massacre would be the understatement of the century. Humans, Seekers, towerlings, ground pounders, what you were did not matter. In a fight for survival, you could attack your own brother and never realize it until after the fact. Fear does that to a mech. Though soldiers on both sides fell that day, it was easy to see most had the same purple triangular insignia likewise stamped upside down on my wings. We lost many in such a short time. How could such an insignificant power source almost completely level a nation's largest city and become the final deciding battle of a war for a planet, the war for Cybertron? A question none seems to be able to answer. Prowl has run the battle through his processor a million times and the chances of such an outcome was less than one in every hundred million simulations. Yet it happened.

But when the battle field had grown quiet and the medical bays of both factions filled with many a mech, death did not end with the ceasefire. Enraged with a pit bent fury greater than ever seen before, Megatron finally snapped. He attacked anyone and everyone he saw, regardless of their rank, skill, worth or importance. Thrust, Scavenger, Sideways. All three survived the bloodshed only to fall by their master's will. The Command Center was completely destroyed, sparking wires and shattered monitors littering the ground. Skywarp had never been so scared in his life, so you may imagine his terror when the crunching of glass that was once Thrust's golden cockpit crackled under-pede, drawing the silver gun mech to his trembling frame. The warlord had lunged with a lurid cry similar to that of a mad mech and Skywarp, in his frozen trance, had forgotten his warp drive generator entirely.  
I felt the blows rained down upon him not only through our trine bond, but also through our eternal spark-bond as they flooded to me in a fiery inferno raging like a typhoon. The agony was immense, but when the bond fell silent, I found myself pleading for its return. I remember screaming his name and collapsing, clutching and scrabbling at my chest plates and repeatedly hollering "NO!" like my own tribal chant. For me, the world had fallen into darkness, one where the sun would never rise.

I love Skywarp, with all my spark.

I was prepared and willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to be with him. I am not proud of myself, and how ready I was to end it all to be with my spark mate and leave Starscream alone in reality. The moment was stronger than I was, and I was held captive by the twisted logic of death. Suddenly a trickle of light, a small flare of emotion faint like a whisper in my spark. I lay spread eagled on the stained med bay floor, unresponsive to Hook's concerned prompting and clung to the one thing holding my life together. Skywarp, against all odds had survived the brutal attack and a fusion blast through the spark chamber. Both Ratchet and Hook are still baffled over how, but I could care less. My love was alive and safe.

Skywarp told me of what happened next, and no matter how many times he retells it, he has never lost the tone of amazement and gratitude in his voice. Starscream, having been Megatron's first and most... violated victim, did not take Skywarp's assault in any way lightly.

Although we appear to hate each other to the pit and back in front of others, that is merely a facade, a trick, a mask that keeps our love and need for the trine safe. In fact, had it not been for prime, Starscream would have joined us as our third spark mate long ago. I found the affair shameful and tank wrenchingly disgusting at first. Mind you, I suppose it is both judgemental and humorous to hear him swooning in our shared quarters. He would coo and twitter about sometimes when he sauntered in and collapsed on his berth covered in suspicious streaks of red, white and blue that definitely were not his own preferred shades. Skywarp would snigger and pull a comment straight from the gutter that unfortunately is his imagination most of the time, only to burst out hysterically when Starscream purred back things along the lines of 'an aching downstairs after the party'. Way too much information there Screamer.

Anyway, Starscream, bent, broken and wingless drew himself off the ground and started staggering closer to the silver tyrant facing away from him near Skywarp's semi-conscious chassis. Drawing a military grade pistol with trembling servos from his subspace, he used his last remaining strength to slowly start lifting the barrel with a quaking arm to eyelevel with his target. Soundwave stood silent as he watched, yet he did nothing to stop the jet. In fact, Starscream swore he had seen the slightest of tilts of the stoic mech's helm. As if he needed his permission, but without the telepath's loyal protection Megatron was a sitting cyber-duck.

Starscream had lined the gun p roughly for a kill shot, optics lacing with static from the effort. In that moment, Megatron had seen a shadow creep onto his plating and turned. Starscream had seen the whites of his optics and steeled himself. Skywarp had stared in hope and awe as Starscream pulled the trigger... and fired.


End file.
